Inteligencia emocional
by EmzF
Summary: Deseo, amor romántico, compromiso. Las tres fases del amor verdadero. Nadie pensó que ellos pudiesen atravesar cualquiera de aquellas fases, pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo, una tras otra habían sido completadas. / Regalo para Marie M Adler.


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Inteligencia Emocional<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo.<strong>

_El __deseo__ se dice del anhelo de saciar __un gusto__. __La agradabilidad que conmueve nuestros sentidos, sea por encauzamiento, o motivado por vivencias pasadas, o por neto reflejo corporal__, ya sea por objetos materiales, por saber, por personas o por afectos._

Vuelve a llegar tarde —como siempre—, mucho más tarde de lo que ha prometido llegar, de hecho. Pero lo cierto es que a ella no le importa, no le importa en lo más mínimo. Le trae sin cuidado dónde ha estado o dónde estará, porque cuando él ha cerrado la puerta, su universo —pequeño, frío y ostentoso universo— vuelve a ser sólo de ellos, sólo de los dos.

Lleva la capa pulcramente alisada, ni una mota de polvo cae sobre ella —a pesar de que fuera una ventisca horrible está azotando las calles de Wiltshire— y su pelo rubio platinado impecablemente peinado hacia atrás, mientras la mira de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Narcisa? —Pregunta avanzando un par de pasos—. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Ella dirige su mirada por un instante —sólo uno— al antiquísimo reloj que hay sobre la chimenea. Marca las dos y treinta y cinco de la mañana, sin duda alguna debería estar ya en su séptimo sueño, sino en el octavo. Pero está ahí, en su frío y oscuro salón, esperándole, a él, a su marido.

—No pensaba que llegarías tan tarde —Contesta finando sus enormes ojos grises en los de Lucius.

—Te dije que tenía una reunión —Dice él sirviéndose una copa del brandy más caro de su pequeño bar. No está de humor para ver a cualquiera de los innumerables elfos domésticos que sirven en la mansión—. Deberías haberme esperado en la cama.

—Supongo que sí —Repone Narcisa poniéndose el pie del enorme sillón de cuero negro que hay frente a la apagada chimenea—. Pero quería verte.

En tres pasos acorta la distancia y le besa. Sabe a brandy, cigarrillos y algo que no sabe exactamente lo qué es. Sabe a Lucius. Sabe a él.

Le besa con arrojo, con ardor, con osadía —propia de una Gryffindor que no es— y nota sus rodillas temblar cuando las manos de su reciente marido —ya que llevan casados escasos dos meses— se aventuran más allá de su bata. Queriéndolo todo. Queriéndola a ella.

Y durante segundos, minutos u horas —no lo sabe con demasiada exactitud— Narcisa se deja hacer. Porque es demasiado. Es demasiado estimulante, demasiado incitante, le provoca sensaciones demasiado enardecedoras como para acabar en beneficio de su propia salud mental.

Pero cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cierra, Narcisa se olvida, porque no importa nada más que ellos dos, el lío de sábanas en que se encuentran y la bata olvidada sin ningún miramiento junto a la puerta.

Ya no la va a necesitar.

**Amor romántico.**

_El __amor romántico__ es uno de los modelos de amor que fundamenta el matrimonio monogámico y las relaciones de pareja estables de las culturas modernas, principalmente las occidentales._

La luz se filtra a través de la enorme cristalera del salón, junto al jardín. Siempre ha sido el lugar preferido de Narcisa —aunque no llega a alcanzar el motivo exacto— y en ese preciso momento, lo es aún más.

—Narcisa —Susurran a su espalda.

Ella gira la cabeza —tan deprisa que incluso un par de vértebras crujen en el proceso— y entonces le ve.

Lucius. Con su impecable túnica negra y el pelo pulcramente peinado —aunque ligeramente cubierto de ceniza— mientras sostiene en su mano izquierda la máscara de mortífago, en un vano y sutil gesto de mantenerla alejada de la vista de su esposa. De pronto él fija sus gélidos ojos en los de ella, y la capa de hielo que los cubre, poco a poco se deshace hasta quedar reducida a un charco de agua tibia a sus pies.

—¿Pintando otra vez? —Pregunta observando el lienzo pintado de vivos colores que hay frente a su mujer. Supone que ha estado pintando las flores del jardín, pero no está del todo seguro. La pintura no ha sido nunca uno de los puntos fuertes de Narcisa.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a dar otra pincelada —de un amarillo chillón— antes de levantarse del taburete de oscura madera y besarle.

—Pintando otra vez —Susurra ella sobre sus labios.

Lucius lleva —con el mayor cuidado que es posible— al abultado vientre de su esposa. Está embarazada. Embarazada de siete meses y medio. Embarazada de siete meses y medio de un niño, un niño que se va a llamar Draco.

Draco. Porque a él siempre le han gustado los dragones —tan grandes, tan enormes, tan llenos de poder— y las historias que contaban sobre ellos. Y sobre todo —aunque no lo ha querido reconocer en voz alta— porque es la constelación favorita de Narcisa. Y eso vale por dos, por tres, o incluso por cuatro.

—Tu hijo está inquieto —Comenta al notar las manos de él sobre su vientre—. Él también estaba preocupado.

Lucius clava sus ojos en ella, y puede ver como durante un segundo —sólo uno— ella fija su vista en la máscara de mortífago que ha quedado olvidada en la mesa.

—Pues no tiene por que estarlo —Contesta él con un amago de sonrisa—. Ni tú tampoco.

Después de darle un brevísimo beso en la frente, Lucius se da la vuelta, coge su máscara y desaparece atravesando el marco de la puerta, no sin antes dejar una frase flotando entre los rincones y recovecos de la mansión.

—Muy bonitos los crisantemos querida, pero sin duda los gladiolos son lo tuyo.

Narcisa dirige su vista al colorido lienzo, y no puede evitar pensar que su marido tiene razón.

Los gladiolos son lo suyo.

**Compromiso.**

_El compromiso es poner en juego nuestras capacidades para sacar adelante todo aquello que se nos ha confiado y nuestra conciencia ha aceptado. Una persona comprometida es aquella que cumple con sus obligaciones haciendo un poco más de lo esperado al grado de sorprender, porque vive, piensa y proyecta sus energías para sacar adelante a su familia, su trabajo, su estudio y todo aquello que su reflexión le dicta._

El despacho está prácticamente en penumbra, tan sólo iluminado por los escasos rayos de sol que consiguen penetrar por las cortinas a medio correr. No ha tenido un buen día. Últimamente ningún día es bueno, pero toda esa frustración y fastidio desaparece cuando atraviesa las puertas del salón y, una vez más, se siente en casa.

Con el olor a flores de Narcisa —gladiolos, huele a gladiolos— invadiendo hasta el último rincón de la casa, y las infantiles risas de Draco en preludio de alguna travesura de la que saldrá impune —como siempre— mientras las notas musicales del piano se cuelan por sus oídos, hasta anclarse en su memoria, y no salir de ahí. Narcisa siempre ha sido una magnífica pianista.

—¡Papá, papá! —Un pequeño torbellino rubio ha llegado corriendo hasta él, prácticamente derribándolo.

—Draco —Gruñe él, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios ante la efusividad de su hijo—. No puedes ir atropellando a la gente así.

El niño frunce las cejas y mira a su padre con ojos —idénticos— brillantes a su padre.

—Mamá me ha dicho que puedo jugar con mi escoba siempre que Dobby me vigile —Contesta él sin apartar la vista.

Lucius esboza una media sonrisa y le pasa una mano por el cabello rubio platinado —como el suyo— y con la cabeza le señala la puerta que da al enorme jardín con pavos reales albinos.

Cuando el niño, con un grito de satisfacción, desaparece corriendo en dirección al jardín, Lucius no puede hacer más que dirigirse hasta donde las melódicas notas musicales se escurren bajo la puerta de la sala de música.

Un pie tras otro, un paso tras otro, y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya está ahí, observándola a través de la puerta entreabierta. Porque a pesar de los años, a él le sigue pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que puede encontrar.

—Sé que estás ahí, Lucius —Dice ella sin despegar la vista de la partitura que tiene frente a sus ojos.

Él tan sólo esboza una mueca de fastidio y entrar en la sala de música. Ella siempre es capaz de saber dónde está, incluso cuando no le está mirando.

—¿Le has dicho a Draco que puede jugar con su escoba nueva? —Pregunta posicionándose tras ella, observando de manera ensimismada como sus níveos dedos vagan a lo largo del piano, pulsando una y otra tecla, en una melodía que él no alcanza a comprender.

Ella pulsa una última tecla —que produce una nota sumamente grave— durante un par de segundos más, y se gira sobre el banquito de terciopelo rojo que hay frente al piano.

—Sí —Contesta—. Era eso, o que armase otro berrinche.

—Estaba castigado —Dice Lucius frunciendo el entrecejo, justo como minutos antes lo había hecho su hijo—. No deberías consentirle tanto.

—Tiene siete años, Lucius —Suspira ella, levantándose y quedando así cara a cara con su marido—. Déjale ser un niño.

De pronto el ruido a porcelana rota, y un posterior chillido —chillido por parte de Draco— les sacan de su conversación. Segundos después, una cabeza demasiado rubia para pertenecer a alguien que no sea de la familia Malfoy pasa corriendo —sin siquiera mirar atrás— por el pasillo, frente a la sala de música.

Lucius vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se dispone a ir tras el pequeño demonio que tiene por hijo, cuando la fría mano de su esposa sujeta la suya, impidiéndole avanzar —aunque lo cierto es que tampoco tiene demasiado interés en hacerlo ya— siquiera un paso.

—Es un niño, Lucius —Susurra—. Déjale que juegue, déjale que se divierta.

Y él no puede evitar esbozar una mueca de fastidio —de nuevo— porque sabe que Narcisa tiene razón. Siempre la tiene. Draco es un niño, jugará, destrozará y reirá. Y lo más importante, todas esas cosas —de un modo particularmente enrevesado y extraño— le hacen feliz.

Porque con ella, con él, no necesita más.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, bueno, bueno. Este fic es para mi querida <em>Marie M. Adler<em>, como bien pidió en el San Valentín Invisible, del foro The Ruins. Pues... ¡Aquí está! La verdad, espero que te gusta, o por lo menos que no te disguste. No estoy acostumbrada —para nada— a escribir sobre esta pareja, así que ya me sirás si es de tu agrado o no :3

En cuanto a los demás, también, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagais saber, pero por si acaso.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Ahora sí, un beeeeeeeso enorme, nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.


End file.
